greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust But Verify (Episode)
Trust But Verify Synopsis TOMMY AND MALCOLM HAVE A HEART TO HEART TALK AND OLIVER AND DIGGLE ARE AT ODDS WITH EACH OTHER: The next person on Arrow’s (Stephen Amell) list is Diggle’s (David Ramsey) commanding officer and mentor from Afghanistan, Ted Gaynor (Guest Star Ben Browder). Oliver suspects Ted is responsible for recent armoured truck robberies, but Diggle defends Ted and takes a job at Ted’s security company to keep an eye on him. Oliver decides to make a move on Ted, which puts him at odds with Diggle. Meanwhile, Thea (Willa Holland) suspects that Moira (Susanna Thompson) is having an affair with Malcolm (Guest Star John Barrowman). Tommy (Colin Donnell) and Laurel (Katie Cassidy) have an awkward dinner with Malcolm. Nick Copus Directed the Episode Written by Gabrielle Stanton (#111). Summary Armored guards are making a delivery through Starling City when a man in battle fatigues and wearing a balaclava steps out onto the road in front of them. A van pulls up behind them, blocking their retreat, and the man in front fires a gas grenade in through the window. The two men are forced to get out and the robbers shoot them dead and then take the money and drive off. The next day, Thea is at the manor planning for her 18th birthday party and hinting that she'd like a convertible. Moira tells her that it isn't happening and Oliver agrees. Thea and Moira leave to meet with the party planner while Tommy arrives to see Oliver. They talk about Moira and Oliver tells his friend that Thea has mentioned that Moira is acting erratically. As they talk, the news plays in the background and Oliver see a report about the armored car robbery. Later, Oliver meets Diggle at the warehouse and tells him about the armored robbery. He plays back the footage from the nearby CCTV camera and they both realize that the robbers used standard military tactics. Oliver tells Diggle that he ran a background check on people with the training and came across the name Ted Gaynor at Blackhawks Security. Diggle recognizes the man as his commanding officer in Afghanistan, and Oliver tells him that Gaynor is on Robert's list. The bodyguard doesn't believe it and tells Oliver that Gaynor offered him a job with Blackhawks six months ago. Oliver insists that he can trust the list no matter who wrote it and tells Diggle that he's going to ask Gaynor a few pointed questions. Oliver takes the clothing, map, and gun from the mercenary that he killed and puts on the clothing, including the balaclava to cover his face. He then follows the man's trail back toward the camp and goes in. Another masked mercenary grumbles about the food and figures that Oliver is new, and Oliver asks about the captive Yao Fei. The mercenary says that Yao Fei was taken to the other camp and offers him a ride there. As they prepare to leave, Fyers comes over and gets in the truck to drive to the camp with them. Up in the warehouse, Tommy is overseeing construction when Malcolm calls him. He defends his actions cutting Tommy off, saying he forced him to get a job for the first time in his life, but Tommy isn't impressed. Malcolm suggests that they have dinner that night and asks Tommy to bring Laurel along. As Tommy thinks it over, Malcolm admits that he was harsh with Tommy but that he still wants the two of them to be close. Tommy agrees to ask Laurel about coming and hangs up. That night, Oliver breaks into Blackhawks and takes out the guards. He finds Gaynor, knocks him down, and tells him that they're going to talk. Before he can begin questioning Gaynor, Diggle arrives and holds Oliver at gunpoint. Oliver shoots out the lights and escapes, and Diggle makes sure that his former CO is okay. Gaynor assures Diggle that the job is as good as his if he wants it, and Diggle wonders why the Hood came after Gaynor when he's only been hunting rich criminals. Shrugging, Gaynor asks Diggle what he thinks and Diggle figures that the Hood made a mistake. When Diggle gets back to the warehouse, he confronts Oliver, who insists that the names on the list are legitimate because his father told him. Diggle points out that Robert died before Oliver found the list, Oliver says that he found out the list was accurate after he left the island. He insists that he believe in the list, since he's lied to his family and friends to hunt down the men on it. Diggle tells Oliver that he's accepted Gaynor's invitation to join Black Hawk and plans to prove that his friend is innocent. When Oliver wonders what he'll do if Ted is guilty, Diggle insists that Oliver owes him at least that much. Fyers asks Oliver for a report on the island, unaware of who he is beneath the mask. Oliver manages to give an answer but Fyers, suspicious, asks if he came by sub. Realizing that it's a trap, Oliver says that he came on a plane and Fyers is apparently satisfied. The next day, Moira and Thea are shopping for dresses and the talk turns to Robert. Thea is clearly still sad at her father's death five years. Meanwhile, Malcolm calls Moira and demands a meeting. She says that she's with her daughter but reluctantly agrees anyway. When Moira tells Thea, her daughter complains, reminding Moira that she promised to be there, but Moira insists that it's business that can't wait. Tommy goes to CNR to tell Laurel about Malcolm's dinner invitation. He figures that his father is up to something but Laurel suggests that Malcolm may be sincere. He appreciate the fact that she looks for good in people and Laurel agrees to go. That night, Moira meets Malcolm at Queen consolidated. He tells her that he's having a problem with Carl Ballard, who is breaking their arrangement and planning to gentrifying The Glades. Malcolm wants Moira to deal with Ballard but Moira only agrees if Malcolm an prove that Walter is still alive. She refuses to take his word and Malcolm agrees. As they leave, they're unaware that Thea has been watching them. Diggle and Gaynor meet at Carly's diner and they talk about old times. Gaynor's co-worker, Paul Knox, comes in and reminds Gaynor that they have an appointment. Diggle clearly recognizes Knox, and after the man leaves, Gaynor says that everyone deserves a chance to prove that they've changed, and he gave Knox the job so that he could prove he had changed. Oliver is in his study accessing a security fob that he took from Gaynor earlier. The barges in and says that they have to talk, and accuses Moira of having an affair with Malcolm. She explains that Moira met with Malcolm when Robert was alive and that it's happening all over again. Oliver doesn't believe it and Thea warns him that their mother isn't the saint that he thinks she is. Once Thea leaves, Oliver tells Moira Thea's suspicions and Moira tells him that Robert cheated on her. She has never told Thea because she didn't want to spoil her daughter's memory of her father, and asks Oliver not to tell Thea. When Oliver wonders why Thea would suspect the two of them together in the first place, Moira admits that she meets with Malcolm occasionally to get his advice and Oliver drops the matter. Once they arrive at the camp, Oliver slips away to the prisoner cells. As he looks for Yao Fei, Fyers knocks him out from behind and pulls off his mask, well aware that Oliver was posing as the mercenary. Tommy and Laurel have dinner with Malcolm and they talk about Tommy's childhood. Malcolm admits that he likes Laurel and that his wife would have. When she tries to avoid talking about how she died, Malcolm says that there's no reason to avoid talking about the fact that she was murdered. Oliver goes to Felicity's office at Queen Consolidated and asks her to examine the security fob. He claims that it's a clue in a scavenger hunt and asks her to decrypt it. Felicity warns him that it has military-grade security protocol and traces it back to Blackhawks. Oliver promises Felicity a bottle of rare wine if she can decrypt it and leaves. Laurel thanks Malcolm for dinner and he asks Tommy to sign some papers before he leaves. Tommy checks the papers and discovers that they're legal papers to sell off his mother's free clinic. When Tommy insists that the free clinic was the most important thing in the world to his mother, Malcolm says that it wasn't as important as Tommy thinks. Tommy realizes that the dinner was just a set up so that Malcolm could get his signature, tells Malcolm that he'll never change, and leaves. As Laurel goes after him, Malcolm explains that he's trying to teach Tommy that the world is a harsh place. Laurel doesn't believe him but Malcolm angrily tells her that his wife learned the same lesson when a robber shot her in the head and left her dying in the street. Gaynor shows Diggle around the Blackhawks motor pool and they discuss Knox. Diggle knows Knox from Afghanistan and doesn't trust him, but Gaynor insists that he wants to give his former squad mate a second chance. If not, he figures that Knox would be out on the street robbing liquor stores. Felicity finishes checking the security fob and calls Oliver to tell him that it has a directory with the routes of the seven armored car companies in town. She suggests that they give the information to the police and Oliver tells her to send it to him and he'll hand it over personally. The robbers hit another armored car using the same tactics as before. The Hood arrives and opens fire, hitting one of the three men with an arrow to the chest. The leader fires at the Hood with his grenade launcher, and Oliver manages to block the impact with a trashcan. The blast knocks him back and the leader and the other man grab the wounded man and get him in the van. As Knox drives off, they realize that the man needs medical treatment. At the birthday party at the manor, everyone is partying and Oliver gives Thea the keys to her new convertible. She admits that she wishes Robert was there and Oliver tells her that if their father was there, he would say Thea was beautiful. As Thea goes to greet some friends, Diggle arrives and talks to Oliver privately. Oliver assures Diggle that Gaynor wasn't the man leading the robbery and Diggle confirms his theory, since Diggle was with him at the time of the robbery. They figure that Knox is the one in charge and Oliver figures that one of the Blackhawks vans will have blood in it from the wounded man. Diggle insists on checking it himself and tells Oliver that he'll call him if he needs help. As Thea dances, her friends Blake and Morgan come over to congratulate her and give her a packet with a new designer drug, Vertigo. Thea figures that she should hide it in her room before her mom sees it. Meanwhile, Malcolm talks to Moira privately and shows her a photo of Walter before leaving. When Thea comes up, she sees them together and angrily accuses Moira of having an affair in her father's home. Moira insists that nothing is going on between them but Thea tells her mother that she wishes she was the one who had died and storms out of the party. Diggle checks the vans in the motor pool and finds one with van inside. Knox comes in and holds Diggle at gunpoint, and explains that they detected someone hacking the security system. Gaynor steps out of the shadows and explains that he's on a mission. Diggle doesn't believe it but Gaynor explains that his life has been nothing since he came back from Afghanistan and returned to civilian life. Now he's stuck guarding spoiled rich brats and wants Diggle to join him. They need him to replace the wounded man since he's qualified with the weapons and tactics. Diggle refuses and Gaynor has his men Cavanaugh bring Carly out. If Diggle doesn't cooperate then they'll kill her first and then Diggle. At the manor, Oliver listens in on the exchange via the bug that he planted on Diggle earlier. Later, Diggle steps out onto the street and prepares to shoot the armored car. Gaynor and Knox watch from the van and hold onto Carly. Diggle prepares to aim but then freezes and the van drives past him. Gaynor and Knox get out and prepare to kill Diggle, but he points out that he's the one holding a grenade launcher. He fires at them and the blast knocks them down. Carly runs off and Gaynor goes after her, and Diggle goes after Gaynor. Knox prepares to shoot Diggle in the back, but Oliver arrives and takes him out. Diggle corners Gaynor in an alleyway but the former CO turns, confident that Diggle won't shoot him. Oliver arrives and shoots Gaynor in the chest. Diggle tells his friend that he knows that Oliver put the bug on him at the party and wishes that Oliver had trusted him. Oliver says that he does trust him, but he never trusted Gaynor. As the police arrive, Oliver slips away and Diggle finds Carly. Thea goes driving in her new car and just misses a passing car. She goes off the road and totals her car. When she's taken to the hospital, the staff call Moira and Oliver. When they arrive, Thea tells them that she's fine except for some bumps and bruises. When Moira asks if she remembers what happened, Thea angrily tells her to go away. The next day, Tommy is at Laurel's apartment and she tells him that Malcolm has been trying to call her as well as him. Laurel thinks that Malcolm may be trying to protect him but Tommy explains that after his mother died, Malcolm left for two years and let him entirely alone. At his secret base, Malcolm looks regretfully at a photo of himself and his family in younger days, and then sets it aside. Back at the warehouse, Diggle tells Oliver that that he told the police the truth, mostly, and that they know he was coerced. He admits that he was wrong about Gaynor and Oliver admits that Diggle was right about how he doesn't trust people after what happened on the island. He wants Diggle as a partner because he always sees the best in people. Oliver gives Diggle the list and the bodyguard crosses Gaynor off of the list. However, then he hands it back and tells Oliver that he doesn't want to know who any of the other names are unless Oliver tells him. Later, Oliver goes to the hospital as Thea is discharged. He tells her that he believes Moira's claim that she isn't having an affair with Malcolm, but Thea doesn't believe it. The police arrive, interrupting them, and inform them that the doctor detected Vertigo in Thea's system when she was admitted. They arrest her for driving under the influence of a narcotic and take her away. Fyers has his men put Oliver in a cage and explains that he saw the truth in Oliver's eyes despite the mask. He reminds Oliver that he warned him about Yao Fei, and the mercenary Oliver met removes his mask... revealing that he's Yao Fei. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance (Cameo) *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Ben Browder as Ted Gaynor *Sebastian Dunn as Eddie Fyers *Byron Mann as Yao Fei (Cameo) *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle Guest Stars *Melissa Roxburgh as Blake *Thomas Cadrot as Officer Gleason *Colin Lawrence as Paul Knox *Terry Chen as Blackhawks Soldier *Ernest Jackson as Blackhawks Driver *Jae Lee as Cavanaugh *Drew Tanner as Rookie *Valerie Tian Morgan Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2496078/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Trust_But_Verify *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Trust_but_Verify *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-trust-but-verify-season-1-episode-11 Episode 11